Adventures with Steve
by chengbob108
Summary: Steve finds himself on an island with a friend who died but he found a new friend
1. Chapter 1

A guy named Steve went on a boat trip with a friend named Rick. Then a storm came and Rick fell over the ship. Steve tried to save Rick but he couldn't, and hit his head and fainted. He woke up on an island "where am I ?"He started to look around the island and found a rusty machete. Then he started to get supplies.

The sun started to set so he made a camp fire (He made the camp fire by scrapping a rock against his machete) and fell asleep. He woke up and found a pickaxe next to him. He picked it up and look at it then he started to mine rocks. Afterwards he started to craft a furnace so he can cook raw food.

He got his machete and started to hunt pigs, cow, chickens, and he cooked them. He wanted to sleep in a bed, so he started to hunt sheep and wood to craft it into a bed. He was so happy he fell asleep on his bed instantly. When he woke up, he found a cup, and then he started to look for a pine tree, so he got some pine and made tea.

He found a cave and started mining some diamond, and iron. After he found diamond and iron, he went back to the surface. Where he crafted a diamond pickaxe, and then went back and mined obsidian he found. "wooooooww obsidian!?" He yelled.

He then built a portal to the Nether for some supplies. He went in the portal and…..BOOM! There are pigmen screaming and ghasts crying "ooooowww that hurt!" He screamed. He went back through the portal, panting.

When he came back through, it was night. There were zombies chasing him to his house. Then a creeper was in his house and "SSSSSSSS … BOOM!" The creeper exploded … he died. Then he woke up back where the boat is."I'm back here? Where is my stuff? Weird."Then he went back to get his stuff. "How am I not dead?"

When he got there, he picked up his sword and killed all the zombies in the area."WHY! MY house Why?! " He then got ready to go somewhere else.

After 2 hour he saw that a player has join the game in the sky where he saw it.

To Be Continued

Hope you like my first story please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder who it is."Said Steve. So he went to meet the new player. When he got he hid behind a tree and he watched him for 3:00s. Then the player found out "Come out I know you're here" So he came out and said" Hi sorry what is your name?"Said Steve "Nick. Nick Johnson" Said Nick.

"My name is Steve" Said Steve. "Do you want to work together?" Said Steve " umm sure." Said Nick."Awesome can you get some wood please we are running out." Said Steve "I'll stay and hunt sheep so you have a bed to sleep in."Said Steve. "

"Sure Steve thx also can I get a iron pick axe please?" Said Nick. "Yeah sure just get the wood than I will ok?" Said Steve. So they got wool and wood and Steve crafted Nick a bed and slept through the night.

When they woke up and Nick asked "How did you get here Steve?" "I got here by a boat with a friend who …died." Said Steve. "Ohh I... I'm sorry." Said Nick. "It's ok." Said Steve. "Hey let's go on adventure let's get ready ok?" Said Nick. "Ok sure I found a temple somewhere in a jungle." said Steve

So they got ready and went to the temple. "Wow man the treasure." When they went out of the temple like 0:35 sec later they got ambush by …zombies from the left and the right. "Nick throw the sword!" yelled Steve. So Nick threw the sword to Steve and the more zombies came and. "How are we going to fight this much zombies?" asked Nick.

After an hour they defeated the zombies. "Ok let's go home ok?"ask Steve. "Sure let's go home." Said Nick so they went to their house settled in their house. When they woke up they said" Let's expand the house?" so they expanded the house and made an attic. The treasure they got is 3 diamonds and 8 irons and 3 gold. "Let's make a diamond pick ok?" asked Steve.

"Sure but let's make armor first ok?" asked Nick." Ok after let's explore the sea and try to find a island ok?"Steve asked. So they both agreed to do their things. They made some armor and some iron swords. "Ok time to make some3 boats "said Steve. They made their boats and went off to find an island, after

2 hours Nick asked "are you sure to not go back home?" 2 minutes later they found an island with a old man. "Hello?" asked Steve. "Obsidian …portal …lava with water." Said the old man TO BE CONTINUED …

Sorry for a while I was working on a crossover sorry… here is the trailer \/

The doctor was trapped in the hunger games with Amy Pond they found Katinss and teamed up who will win!

The next chapter is not go to come up for a while

PLZ comment to tell me how the ch.3 is going to be ok good bye!


End file.
